


One Last Night

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Team Bonding, dumb sleepover games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno third years are about to graduate, so they decide to all gather together and have one last night as a team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carafin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carafin/gifts).



> This is a fic for the hq summer hols exchange.  
> Prompt: "hit me with the (karasuno) team feels. the situation/ context is entirely up to you, but anything that screams camaraderie and family and team spirit is YES YES YES. bonus: i’d love if you could explore relationships within and between generations as a whole, for instance how the 1st/2nd years might react to the departure of the 2nd/3rd years, and how they would choose to continue their senpai’s legacies etc, although anything would be lovely."
> 
> I literally explored relationships between the generation lol, I had to add Akiteru and Saeko because they're important parts of the team. 
> 
> I really hope you like it!

The night before the third year graduation, the team was gathered at Tsukishima’s house; though he was reluctant to let the whole team in his living quarters, his house was the biggest. The living room was covered in futons, blankets, and bags of junk food as everyone was gathered in a circle in the middle of the room.

“Okay, so, Hinata, would you rather see Kageyama naked, or dressed as a woman?” Tanaka asked with a grin.

“W-what kind of game is this?!” Hinata cried, having never played the infamous game of “would you rather” before. Kageyama looked like he was about to explode.

“Okay Tanaka, let’s keep things PG,” Daichi sighed.

“What’s the point in keeping it PG! This is would you rather! You’re supposed to try and make them uncomfortable!”

“Naked,” Hinata confessed with a grumble, “he’d make an ugly woman.”

The team roared with laughter as Kageyama flushed even more.

“Shut up, dumbass!”

Hinata looked towards the libero, “Nishinoya-senpai-uh-would you rather shave off your hair or never speak to Shimizu-senpai again?”

“That’s easy!” Nishinoya laughed, “of course I’d shave my head for a chance with Kiyoko-san!”

“And be ten centimeters shorter,” Ennoshita pointed out, to the libero’s disdain.

“Who wants pizza?” Mrs. Tsukishima interrupted, carrying a stack of pizzas she had ordered to surprise the team. The team whooped with joy.

“You rock, Tsukishima-san!” Tanaka and Nishinoya cried, jumping up to hug the poor woman before she even had a chance to set down the food. Tsukishima buried his face in his hands.

“Mom, please, I told you to leave us alone.”

She handed the pizzas to Daichi before waltzing over to her son.

“I’m just so happy to see my little Tsukkisaurus with his friends,” she squealed, pinching his cheeks.

“Don’t call me that,” he pouted.

“Hi momma Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned.

“How are you, Tadashi?” she asked, planting a kiss on his forehead, “Kei tells me you’ve been working hard.”

“I sure have!” he grinned.

She ruffled the brunette’s locks, “goodness, Tadashi, I think we need to have a little trip to the salon. What do you think? We can get those cuticles of yours smoothed right up as well!”

He nodded, grinning, “okay!”

“Okay mom, you can leave.”

She placed a smooch on her son’s cheek, “oh come on, it’s been so long since you, me and Tadashi went out for manicures-”

“OUT.”

 

There was dead silence in the room after she left. Of course, it was Hinata who broke it.

“....Tsukkisaurus,” he snorted. The whole team burst out laughing as Tsukishima flushed bright red.

“Shut up!” he scowled, “I’m sure your mom has an embarrassing pet name for you!”

“My mom used to call me sugar pie,” Suga confessed, “it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Ennoshita nodded, “my mom used to call me Chi-chi….she still does.”

“I had incredibly fat legs as a baby,” Daichi confessed, “ever since then she’s called me Thighchi.”

“My mom still calls me by my birth name sometimes,” Nishinoya sighed, “four years after transitioning.”

“Jeez, that’s rough,” Suga winced.

“It’s not like she does it on purpose! It just slips out sometimes. She’s pretty apologetic about it afterwards.”

“My mom used to call me squish,” Kageyama admitted, “I was a fat baby.”

“You still are one,” Hinata giggled under his breath.

“SHUT UP, DUMBASS!”

“Can we just eat, already?” Kinoshita sighed. Everyone agreed and they broke for pizza.

 

“Kageyama. fuck, marry, kill; Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi,” Suga grinned, taking a sip of milk tea.

Kageyama choked on his pizza, “w-wha? No!”

“Is the King a cowardly one?” Tsukishima teased.

“Oh shut up, tsukkisaurus.”

The team waited for Kageyama to think about his decision.

“Fuck Kindaichi, marry Iwaizumi, kill Oikawa.”

“Bruh, you’d fuck turnip-kun?” Tanaka laughed.

“Only once, if I had to!” he flushed, “what about you, smirkisaurus! Fuck, marry, kill; Hinata, Kuroo, Yamaguchi.”

“Fuck Kuroo, marry Yamaguchi, kill Hinata. Next?”

“Why would you kill me you bastard?!” Hinata cried.

“Because I have no intention of marrying you and I certainly have no interest in fornicating with you.”

“I have no interest in furnacing with you either!”

“Fornicating, not furnacing!”

“W-whatever!”

“This was a terrible idea,” Daichi muttered under his breath, to Suga’s amusement.

"They're having fun, at least," Asahi smiled as their kouhai squabbled.

 

As the night went on, the team ran out of dumb sleepover games to play.

“GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!!!!” Nishinoya cried, running in with an empty pop bottle he probably dug out of the Tsukishima’s recycling bin, “LET’S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!”

“NOPE,” Daichi cried, snatching the bottle, “NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME.”

“Well what else can we do?” Tanaka whined.

“Well we’re here as a last team event before the third years retire, so maybe they could tell us some stories about when they were first years?” Ennoshita suggested with a smile.

The three graduating men looked at each other fondly.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Asahi smiled.

“After all, we should pass on our wisdom as senpai,” Suga agreed, “right, Daichi?”

“Of course!”

The first years minus Tsukishima glowed with excitement.

“Goodness, it seems just like yesterday we were just as squishy faced and innocent as you four,” Suga beamed, “Even Asahi looks much older….though it might just be the beard. Hey Daichi, remember when I was taller than you?”

Daichi pouted, “it was only for three months! Then I took my final growth spurt.”

“We arrived at Karasuno not knowing each other. Even Daichi really only knew Mishimiya on the girl’s team. We were like a bunch of scared baby birds,” Asahi explained, “but, we came to Karasuno with one goal, and that was to win.”

“Doesn’t everyone come to win?” Tsukishima asked.

“Of course, of course,” Suga laughed, “but I think the three of us really bonded over our enthusiasm for the sport.”

“It’ll be weird going our separate ways,” Daichi confessed, “we’ve been almost inseparable these past three years. I hope you guys form the same bonds we did, especially you four first years. I know you don’t all get along, but Karasuno’s future lays in your hands.”

“Awesome…” Hinata gasped, “we’ll do our best!”

the four of them nodded, even Tsukishima had an odd sense of enthusiasm within him.

Daichi placed a hand on Ennoshita’s shoulder, “I’m counting on you to keep the crows flying high, captain.”

Ennoshita flushed, “I’ll do my best”

“HECK YEAH CHIKARA,” Noya shouted, followed by cheering from the first and second years.

“Tanaka,” Asahi grinned, “I’m trusting you with the title as Karasuno’s ace.”

“W-wha?” Tanaka gasped, “I don’t think I can-”

“He doesn’t have enough hair,” Ennoshita whispered into Suga’s ear, to the setter’s amusement.

“Tanaka-san, I want to be the ace, but I think for now you’ll be a better one than me,” Hinata confessed. Everyone stared at the decoy in awe as Tanaka ruffled the boy’s orange locks.

“Is this really the same boy who puked in my lap and used your face to receive? You sure are growing up!” he dramatically wiped a tear from his eye, “I’m such a proud senpai.”

“I know this is our last night together, but I’m sure I speak for all of us third years when I say that I am so proud of each and every one of you,” Daichi smiled.

Suga and Asahi nodded.

“We’re going to miss you guys so much,” Suga murmured.

“We promise to visit as much as possible,” Asahi agreed, “Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama, I’m counting on you three to clear the path for the ace.”

The first and second years began tearing up. Hinata latched onto Kageyama and began crying into his shoulder.

“I don’t want the senpai to graduate,” he snivelled.

Instead of pushing him off, however, Kageyama simply wrapped him in a hug, not wanting to admit that he too was crying. Nishinoya and Tanaka was clutching onto ear other and wailing.

“Now now,” Suga scolded, “save the crying for tomorrow! We’re here to have fun tonight.”

“Suga’s right,” Asahi agreed.

“Daichi! fuck, marry, kill; Me, Asahi, Mishimiya,” Suga grinned.

“Suga, there’s no way-”

“RYUU!!!!” a female voice shrieked. Tanaka turned towards the sound coming from the living room door.

“Nee-chan?!” he cried, “what are you doing here?! It’s 2 in the morning!”

The blonde rolled her eyes, popping her bubblegum, “this is my boyfriend’s house, remember?”

The team turned to look at Tsukishima incredulously.

“Not me,” he protested, “my dumb nii-chan.”

Speaking of nii-chan, Akiteru joined his girlfriend at the door, a grin on his face.

“Kei, oh my gosh! You’re with friends!!!” he squealed almost girlishly, “here I thought Tadashi was your only friend!”

“Nii-chan, go away!” he protested.

“Akiteru-kun!” Yamaguchi grinned, “we’re saying goodbye to the third years by having one big slumber party!”

“Aki and I are having a slumber party too!” Saeko beamed, “how exciting! Let’s just have one big slumber party!”

Tsukishima gagged, while Tanaka glared at Akiteru.

“You better not be messing with my sister without her permission, you,” he growled, attempting to be as intimidating as possible.

“Oh Ryuu, I’m 21, I can look after myself,” she scoffed, “move over, make room for us.”

Akiteru plopped next to his brother, ruffling the boy’s fluffy blonde locks.

“So, what are we doing?” Saeko asked.

“The third years were talking about their time at Karasuno,” her brother replied.

“Ohhh yeah, I remember my time at Karasuno,” she beamed, “I had the hots for the small giant.”

“He sure was fiesty,” Akiteru sighed, remembering how troublesome his kouhai was outside of the court, “kinda like you, Sae.”

“He reminds me a lot of you, Shouyou, only more troublesome,” Saeko laughed.

“Troublesome?”

“Oh yeah, if it weren’t for his skills, he probably would’ve been thrown off the team,” Akiteru confessed, “I was designated ‘small giant handler’ in high school and believe me, I was happy to graduate.”

“How bad was he?” Nartia asked.

“Horrible. He was honest to god a 170cm tall spoiled rotten toddler.”

“He still took your place as the ace,” Tsukishima grumbled.

Akiteru laughed, “that’s true, but that meant I had more time to teach you! Look at you now, a regular in your first year.”

He kissed his baby brother’s hair.

“He was a good player though, right?” Hinata asked, “I mean, I only saw him once on tv.”

“He was amazing for someone his height,” Akiteru confessed, “but only because of his height. If he were fifteen centimeters taller, he would be just an ace. He could jump above the blockers, it was truly incredible.”

Hinata beamed, “do you think I could be like that?”

“You already are, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata leaped into Akiteru’s lap, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you so much unsalty Tsukishima.”

“Hey, off my brother!”

“Okay, you three,” Saeko declared, pointing to the third years, “how many of you are going to college?”

The captain and vice both raised their hands quizically.

“Awesome, let me tell you about college. There’s going to be so many beer kegs and half naked women and-”

“I’m sure Daichi-san and Suga-san aren’t going to experience college the way you did, nee-chan,” Tanaka groaned.

“Hey now, we can let loose every once in awhile,” Suga laughed.

“I’m just saying, you guys have two heads, use the right one for the right situation!”

The boys groaned.

“Who let another Tanaka in here, anyway?” Kinoshita complained.

“We appreciate the advice, Saeko-san,” Daichi smiled.

“Who wants to play spin the bottle?!” Saeko squealed suddenly.

“NO,” the third years shouted.

“I think we should play a good ol’ game of truth or dare, huh guys?” Akiteru suggested, “Kei, truth or dare.”

“Why me?”

“That wasn’t an option.”

Kei sighed, “truth.”

“Are you still mad over what happened all those years ago?”

The younger’s head snapped up to face his brother as the whole room went silent, tensions rising as the two brothers stared each other down.

“I never was mad, Nii-chan,” Kei finally confessed meekly.

Akiteru’s face lit up and he pulled his baby brother into a bone crushing hug.

“N-Nii-chan! That hurts!”

“I don’t care, I’m so happy!”

“Saeko-san,” Kei choked out while in his brother’s grasp, “truth or dare?”

“Hmmmm, probably truth for now.”

The youngest Tsukishima managed to worm his way from his brother’s grasp. He scowled and pointed to Akiteru.

“Why him?”

“Awww come on, you know you love your brother,” Akiteru squealed, pinching his brother’s cheeks.

“Nii-chan, please, not in front of my team!”

As the night went on, Daichi, Suga and Asahi found themselves drawing closer to each other, smiling and reminiscing on their high school years. Asahi would be the only one staying in Miyagi. Daichi was going to Tokyo, and Suga was taking a year off to volunteer in less fortunate parts of the world. Though they would be far apart, the three crows spent the last three years learning how to fly; but they will always come home eventually.

Even if it's for the amusement of witnessing Tanaka and Tsukishima become in-laws


End file.
